El Llanto de las Lunas
by Heart Of IceFire
Summary: La Guerra de Invierno ya había durado diez años, diez largos y horribles años, con toda la esperanza perdida, Ichigo decide regresar al pasado donde Aizen todavía puede ser vencido. ByakuyaxFemIchigo. Rating M por futuros capitulos


Disclaimer: los presonajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Tite Kubo a excepción de unos cuantos OCs

N/A: Advertencia femIchigoxByakuya. Sé que tendrán algunas preguntas cuando terminen de leer pero serán respondidas en los siguientes capítulos.

Summary: La Guerra de Invierno ya había durado diez años, diez largos y horribles años, con toda la esperanza perdida, Ichigo decide regresar al pasado donde Aizen todavía puede ser vencido.

Inspirado en Tango Dancer's Sorrowful Tears of the Moon

* * *

Capitulo 1: El regreso

En la actualidad

Ichigo se encontraba en un pequeño laboratorio junto un niño y con Urahara, este último estaba trabajando en los últimos detalles de su nueva creación, la maquina del tiempo. Cuando hubo terminado él se dirigió a sus dos acompañantes para darles las indicaciones que tenían que seguir.

—Bien ya he terminado, lo que hace esta maquina los enviara al día en que todo dio inicio, así que traten de evitar el encontrarse con Rukia si es posible o de lo contrario todo esto será en vano, también no se involucren para nada en las cosas que estén sucediendo, Ichigo mantén tu presión espiritual lo mas baja posible – les dijo Urahara, saco unas pulseras y un broche que tenían forma de luna, las pulseras se las dio a Ichigo y el broche se lo dio al niño—esto los ayudara a mantenerse en discreción, pónganselos. Ichigo regresaras a tu cuerpo original remplazando a tu alma de esa época.

Cuando el niño se puso el broche en uno de sus mechones de cabello inmediatamente tomo la forma de una pequeña muñeca, Ichigo miro a Urahara con confusión en sus ojos cafés

—El broche lo convirtió en un muñeco pequeño para que lo puedas traer contigo y compartir tu cuerpo humano una vez que regreses, una vez que estén en La Sociedad de Almas el broche se desintegrara cuando sea el momento justo y regresara a la normalidad, debido al buen control que tiene Ichiro, el no será detectado hasta que se de a conocer. El broche y las pulseras les permitirán tener un lazo telepático mientras ambos estén compartiendo el cuerpo humano, una vez que se separen el lazo se desintegrara junto con el broche y las pulseras. – le explico el ex capitán del doceavo escuadrón

Ichiro ahora en la forma de muñeco simplemente miro a ambos antes de caminar hasta Ichigo. Ichigo lo recogió y lo puso entre su ropa.

—Traten de no llamar la atención, ya todo esta listo para su regreso, la maquina se autodestruirá una vez que hayamos terminado con eso será mi muerte pero al menos sabré de que Aizen no le pondrá las manos encima a esta creacion, buena suerte a ambos – dijo el inventor y se preparo para activar la maquina…

* * *

Cuando Ichigo despertó estaba en su cama, en la casa donde vivía en la ciudad de Karakura, miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que realmente estaba de regreso, de regreso al pasado, ella miro el calendario y se dio cuenta del día que era, y si su memoria no le fallaba mañana era el día en que conoció a Rukia. Ichigo decidió seguir descansando. Las cosas iban a cambiar a partir de ahora, Aizen ya no seria el que tuviera el control del juego, el juego ahora era controlado por la princesa fresa.

Descansaría una ultima vez antes de que el juego se tornara enserio y definitivo.

Por lo tanto ella e Ichiro podrían descansar antes de tomar cartas en el asunto

Por qué la espada del destino estaba por caer.

Esta vez tendría un usuario quien la utilizaría para el bien del mundo, y para la destrucción del enemigo…

—Estas bien – escucho la voz de Ichiro sonar en su cabeza

—Si Ichiro estoy bien – le respondió

—Sé que algo te pasa, ¿Qué es? – le pregunto el muñeco

—Es solo que mi cuerpo se siente apretado hay que descansar mientras podamos...

* * *

Ichigo se levanto, se puso su uniforme de la escuela y bajo a desayunar como de costumbre, sus pasos eran silenciosos y sus ojos tenían marcados la experiencia de un veterano de guerra, el cual había no solo visto pero también vivido dichos horrores de guerra en carne propia, ella era como un cazador asechando a su presa.

Isshin por su parte se había dado cuenta de que algo no estaba bien, había algo diferente en el aire, pero no podía saber con exactitud que era lo que le inquietaba. Así como de costumbre espero a que Ichigo bajara para que pudiera "atacarla" como lo hacia todos los días. Pero cuando se lanzo hacia Ichigo, esta simplemente lo esquivó y siguió caminando como si nada, sin embargo los cambios no fueron pasados desapercibidos para Isshin, en primera estuvo el momentáneo cruce de sus miradas donde pudo ver los ojos de su querida hija mayor. También se dio cuenta de la forma en la que ella se desplazaba, como animal, un poderoso depredador cazando a su presa, y finalmente estaba el nivel de su presión espiritual, mientras que ayer era la presión mas alta de sus tres hijas, el día de hoy era ligeramente mas baja que la de Yuzu. Isshin por su pare fingió no darse cuenta de los cambios y continuo actuando como de costumbre a pesar de tener la impresión de que algo había sucedido con su querida fresa y eso no debió haber sido bueno a juzgar por la mirada de ella.

Ichigo tubo que actuar como si nada hubiera pasado cuando estuvo en la escuela, ella sabia lo que estaba sacrificando para poder derrotar a Aizen, quería terminar con todo lo mas rápido posible, para que sus amigos pudieran tener una vida pacifica aun si eso significaba no ser amiga de ellos como la habían sido en realidad

Cuando las clases terminaron hizo todo lo que había echo ese día hace 10 años, regreso a su casa para cenar, tener una discusión con su padre como de costumbre y después se fue a su cuarto a esperar.

* * *

El día siguiente fue igual.

Ichigo noto como sus amigos tenían reiatsu y discretamente les "injecto" un poco de su propio reiatsu para cuando fuera necesario pudieran ayudar a Karin para el rescate de Rukia. Despues de todas las batallas que originalmente eran de ella, ahora serian peleadas por su hermana Karin. Ichigo necesitaba que todo fuera igual con el único cambio siendo el de quien se convertiría en el shinigami sustituto. Todo tenia que ser igual para que Aizen no cambiara sus planes y tuviera la oportunidad de escapar, por que si escapaba entonces todo habrá sido en vano en especial el sacrificio de Urahara-san quien se habia esforzado por un año completo para la creación de la maquina del tiempo. Cuando Aizen dejara su fachada del "buen" capitán y se mostrara como el verdadero traidor que es, entonces seria cuando lo neutralizarían.

Cuando todos se fueron a dormir Ichigo bajo de su cuarto para ir a la sala en espera de la llegada de Rukia. Si Ichigo no estaba en su cuarto entonces no tendría que ver a la pequeña enana amante de los conejos y en su lugar estaría Karin. Karin seria ahora la shinigami sustituta, y seria ella quien iría a salvar a Rukia de la ejecución planeada por Aizen. Y seria entonces cuando Ichiro y ella actuarían.

Cuando el hollow ataco fingió ser una simple humana, afortunadamente Ichiro la mantenía concentrada en su tarea en lugar de decidir actuar, ella fingió estar inconsciente…

* * *

—Dame esa espada shinigami

—No es "shinigami" es Rukia Kuchiki

—Es un placer conocerte Rukia Kuchiki, yo soy Karin Kurosaki…

* * *

Karin había cambiado un poco después del accidente con el hollow, Isshin estaba sorprendido de que fuera ella y no Ichigo quien recibieran los poderes de Rukia. Karin con la ayuda de Rukia se hacían cargo de los hollows de la ciudad y Rukia visitaba debes en cuando, aunque Isshin sospechaba que la pequeña noble de hecho dormía en el closet de Karin. El no dijo nada pero se había dado cuenta de las cosas que estaban pasando, la repentina desaparición de la presión espiritual de Ichigo, la forma en la que habia sido noqueada con facilidad por el hollow, el cambio en su persona pero sobre todo en su mirada…su mirada definitivamente era diferente…

Sus ojos eran oscuros, demasiado oscuros y demostraban una experiencia que hace algunos días no tenían, ella se perdía en sus pensamientos mirando a ningún lugar en especifico pero una mirada diferente se hacia presente, demostraba una inmensa tristeza y sufrimiento cuando creía que nadie la estaba mirando. Era como si estuviera recordando algo realmente horrible. Isshin se encontraba abatido con un deseo incontrolable de no saber y la curiosidad de entender que es lo que había sucedido para cambiar así de repente a su querida hija de esta forma, definitivamente estaba preocupado y no sabia que hacer.

* * *

Y así fue en busca de Kisuke Urahara en busca de respuestas.

Al llegar se encontró con Kisuke esperándolo

—¿Que sucede Isshin-san? – pregunto el científico

—Podemos hablar a solas es importante, se trata de Ichigo – le respondio

—Bien sígueme, aunque ya tengo una idea de lo que quieres hablarme

Y así los dos entraron a una habitación para poder hablar tranquilamente

—Me sorprendió el hecho que Karin fuera la que recibió el poder de Rukia en lugar de Ichigo – tomo la palabra el rubio

—si lo se, y eso es lo que no entiendo, los días anteriores todo estaba normal pero un dia simplemente era… no se… diferente.

—Diferente ¿Cómo?

—En primer lugar era como si ella jama subiera tenido más poder que Yuzu, y estoy seguro de que Ichigo era la más alerta de las tres. En segunda esta la forma en la que camina, es completamente silenciosa, no produce ningún sonido y es mas calmada ahora y finalmente están sus ojos, sus ojos son los de alguien que ha visto horrores, como los de un veterano, alguien que a vivido a través de muchos eventos dolorosos, alguien que no le teme a mucho por que ya ha vivido a través de todo. La forma en la que se pierde en la nada cuando cree que nadie la mira, la tristeza que se hace presente te deja pensando que es como si todos los que apreciara murieron a su alrededor. Ya no sé que pensar, si ella sigue siendo mi niña, yo quiero saber cual es el problema pero ella no se abrirá a mi…

* * *

N/A: Bueno ahí les dejo el primer capitulo espero que les guste :)


End file.
